


The Truth Is Out There

by supremeleader



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Agent!Kylo, Agent!Reader, Aliens, F/M, May or May Not Turn into a Series, Paranormal, Skeptic!Reader, Supernatural - Freeform, The X-Files AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleader/pseuds/supremeleader
Summary: The X-Files has been a long forgotten branch in the FBI that has been inactive for over thirty years. After strange events that have surfaced and arisen suspicion amongst the higher ups, agent Kylo Ren has brought life back to the X-Files after the strange, paranormal cases that are brought forth. After being summoned to a meeting, you are soon informed that you will take part in the revival of the X-Files. The only problem is—you don’t believe in the paranormal—but after interesting events bring you into the midst of things… your stance may change.





	The Truth Is Out There

Heavy panting filled the night, footsteps echoing across the towering trees. Shoving past bushes and climbing over logs, the lone figure slowed her pace as heavy winds began to pick up. Looking around with fear in her eyes and anticipation flowing through her veins, her eyes slowly trailed up to where a beam of light exerted from, blinding her and sending her into oblivion.

━━━━━━

"Over here!" A deputy shouted, rushing down a small hill and over to the lone body dressed in white that lied amongst the fallen leaves and dirt. "I found her!" Waving his hand as the rest of the officers, detectives and forensic scientists rushed over, an officer crouched and carefully lifted the night gown.

Reaching over, he spotted the small, red bumps, on the young woman's lower back. Sucking in a breath as he eyed those around him, he looked back down and pulled his hand back. "Turn her around." Watching as the deputy and one of the scientists did, the man quietly swallowed. Eyeing the blood that dried up from dripping down her nose, he studied her face. He knew that face. "It's her."

"Are we sure?" The deputy asked as the man before him nodded. "Does this mean—" Before he could finish, the officer walked off.

━━━━━━

Distant chatter filled your ears as you walked up the concrete path that lead you towards the main entrance of the FBI building. A small smile was on your lips as you gave small bows towards those who walked by, earning the same gesture back from them. Normally, you weren't so cheery, there was always something on the back of your mind, but seeing as you were called in by the Division Chief, himself, you knew there was something good for you.

Or, at least you had _hoped_.

Pulling one of the doors open and aiming for the main entry way, greeting the security and showing your ID, you made your way over to the designated office space.

Walking past cubicles and through hallways, you took in a small breath before knocking on the wooden door, shortly earning a _come in!_ from the man inside. "Ah, good morning, agent L/N." The Division Chief—who you remembered to be Clint Davidson—greeted. "Thank you for coming in. I know it's sudden but I am very well aware of the importance the FBI has to you." He said, gesturing for you to take a seat as you sucked in a breath.

Settling down in the seat just parallel to him, a man—roughly around the age of mid-fifties—sat just to the right of Davidson. Then, as you returned your focus back to the Division Chief, light footsteps were heard to the right of you as you gently turned your head to see a man turning in his spot, leaning against a file cabinet while casually smoking a cigarette. By the look of it, he was way well into his sixties. The wrinkles (and a few scars) on his face gave it away.

Just before the bald man could catch your wondering eyes, you looked back over to Davidson and gave him a small smile. "Y/N L/N." He read out loud, flipping through pages—which you assumed to be your file. "It's only been a year since you've been with us, but you have been familiar with the FBI grounds for well over five years now."

"Yes sir." You nodded.

"It's nice to see you following in your father's footsteps." Davidson said, eyes still focused on your file, reading along and eyeing your information. "Although... I've overheard you nearly had a change of heart once he had passed away."

Sucking in a small breath, you nodded. "Yes, well... I was merely acting on emotion. But, I am here now." You half smiled, the gesture nearly being missed, but you knew one of the three men caught it—and just by the way you felt his eyes on you—it was the man who had been smoking. "I couldn't really see myself doing anything else. This is what I grew up with. What I had learned about over the years." You breathed, lightly shifting in your seat before the man sitting diagonal to you decided to speak up.

"Do you know of, or have you heard of, agent Kylo Ren?" He suddenly asked as you blinked a few times. You've heard of the name, heard the oddest of stories, but you never truly had _met_ him. Only seen him once... Or, so you assumed. It was sudden.

"Yes, I have." You nodded once. "Through stories... Training... Nearly everyone I knew, knew about him. He was... quite the topic." You lightly swallowed as all the eyes were now on you. "He has a reputation on him. Although, not entirely focused on the bad... I've been told he is very good at what he does. An intelligent man."

"Mhm..." Davidson nodded. "Ren has developed quite the... interest in a developing case. One that is believed to be quite obscure. At least, in his eyes." He continued. "Are you aware of the X-Files division?" He asked as your eyebrows narrowed the slightest.

The answer was yes. You've heard a number of stories on it, the fact that it surrounded rather odd cases that couldn't quite be explained by the norm. You believe it was bogus, many—if not all—of the cases you were able to read and learn about, were all well thought out or misunderstood. You tried your best to hold in a laugh, clearing your throat as you decided to speak up. "Yes. Although, not in the most positive of ways. Another... topic that has quite the reputation to it." You gently smiled.

"A skeptic?" He asked as you sucked in a breath with a gentle shrug. "It has been discussed and decided that we would like you to be of company for Ren amongst the X-Files." Davidson stated rather than asked. "We can't have biased discussions. A one sided feedback. Seeing as Ren has delved quite deep into the X-Files. You will be joining him on the field and will deliver us with accurate reports on all that has occurred and has been discovered. I trust this'll be a simple task for you to accomplish."

Biting your inner lip, feeling the smoking man's eyes on you as you looked over momentarily, you shifted your focus back to Davidson before speaking. "Is this task meant to disband the X-Files once again?" You questioned with a small tilt in your head. Surely, a better, much difficult task would've sufficed... Not one that involved you debunking a small section in the FBI.

"With the work you'll deliver to us, I'm sure that question will soon be answered." Davidson calmly responded as you couldn't help but look at the smoking man once again before turning your attention back. "The sooner, the better. It is best you reach out to agent Ren promptly." Sucking in a small breath, you nodded. "Your work will be much anticipated." With a dismissal and a bow of your head, you left the office and treaded down the halls, towards the elevator and making it down to the basement.

Slowly approaching a door that read _Kylo_ _Ren_ on it, you gently knocked. "No, there are no aliens to be found in here." The low voice called out as your eyebrows narrowed, reaching out and gently pushing open the door to see a man—who seemed much to big for his chair—hunched over in his seat. The white dress shirt he had been wearing was rolled up to his forearm, the faint sight of his side profile was hidden amongst the curtain of dark, wavy hair that hung over his glasses. It seemed as if he were studying photographs.

Slowly turning your attention away from him, your eyes scanned the walls around you, decorated in all sorts of images, articles, notes and documents. Just as your eyes were about to lock back onto Ren, they settled on the lone poster that read out **_I WANT TO BELIEVE_**.

Gently shaking your head at the sight of the UFO, nearly rolling your eyes, you turned your head back to Ren to see him look up at you with a faint grin. "Agent Ren." You softly smiled, extending your hand out as you grew closer. "I'm Y/N L/N, I've been assigned to work with you."

Seeing the corner of his mouth lift higher as a smirk grew on his lips, his hand reached out to hold onto yours, easily engulfing it as you looked down and quietly gulped at the size. "Ah, so I haven't been forgotten?" He teased, shaking your hand.

"Hardly when you have quite the reputation on you." You nodded as he beamed, a toothy grin appearing.

"Reputation, huh?" Kylo asked, slowly letting go of your hand before adjusting his Garamond reading glasses. "I'm sure my reputation isn't why they forced you to work down here with me." He lightly huffed before turning back to his scattered photos, eyeing them once again.

"I wasn't forced." You shook your head, earning his attention once again as he arched an eyebrow. "I'm quite interested to take part in the work you do." You lightly smiled while waving your hand around, gesturing at the room surrounding the two of you. "It's different from the norm."

"Some people can't handle different, agent L/N." Kylo softly spoke as you nodded once with a small exhale.

"I for one enjoy different." You confessed as he let out a small _huh_ of a breath. "I sure hope this isn't an interrogation of some sort."

"I have every right to believe you have many _other_ reasons of being assigned to work with me. A spy of some sort, set up to watch over me." He shrugged as your eyebrows slightly narrowed.

"Well, Ren, I have far more better things to do than to waste my time as a spy. If you don't believe me, you can look into my files—" Watching him shuffle through stacks of disorganized papers, he began to speak up.

"Y/N L/N has been an official FBI agent for over a year now, following in her fathers footsteps who had been an agent, himself, for over 30 years before his passing. Studying under—"

"Alright, you've done—or at least, _have_ —your research." You sighed as you had watched Kylo stand up with a manila folder in his hand, now towering before you as he grinned down at you. "Does this mean you're still skeptical?"

"Nope. Just testing the waters." He winked as your eyebrows knitted. "I know about you. I've heard things, read things you've written up for you undergraduate studies. Seen your field reports... was even able to _watch_ one. I was impressed. For a newbie, you know what you're doing, agent L/N." Kylo breathed before tossing your file back onto the table he was once sat at before walking past you and turning the projector that hung above you, revealing an image of a young woman, paled and covered in dirt. "And since you know what you're doing, and you have been _oh so blessed_ to be stuck with me, tell me what you think of this." He pointed as you tilted your head. "18 year old from North Carolina found dead in the woods. Not a single thing points to the reason of her passing, nothing the medical coroners can pinpoint." He said before using a remote to change the slides. "Except, of course, they find these."

Looking back at the screen as you had looked at Kylo momentarily, you walked closer. "Bite marks, needles... A taser, possibly?" You shook your head as Kylo let out a small chuckle.

"Yes, of course, that's already been thought of. But it doesn't explain why they have found other people, sporadically, with the same markings on their lower back." Kylo gestured, pointing towards the images he was switching to as you watched, the lighting reflecting off of your face. "Lazily enough, people like to say its sheer coincidence. They don't want to believe its an outside force. A sort of... phenomenon." He lead on as you took in a deep breath, watching him walk over to you.

"Well, if it's a phenomenon... What are you bellies? What's your theory?" You asked as a smile grew on Kylo's face.

"Oh... I have many." He nodded, and, before you knew it, he had easily five minutes worth of theories before he settled on one. "Of course... then there's abduction."

"Abduction..." You slowly repeated. "There are plausible reasonings that could've lead to this that you just haven't thought of."

Eyeing you for a moment, lightly leaning in, Kylo's smile grew back. "A non believer, huh?" He teased as your eyebrows narrowed. "Well, like I said, I have plenty of theories and there's only one way to disprove... or to prove, what the source of these strange occurrences are, agent." Kylo nodded before standing up straight and turning on his heel. "Which, we will both be looking into tomorrow."

"Tomorrow..." You nearly whispered as Kylo went to sit back down at his original seat.

"Flight to North Carolina, 8AM sharp. See you then." He waved a hand in the air as you nodded.

━━━━━━

Your flight was anything but easy, although you and Kylo had your own rows—with Kylo oh so casually sleeping throughout—the turbulence wasn't on your side. No, you weren't entirely afraid of flights, but the feeling of the plane trembling did send your heart racing.

When you finally made it to the ground, Kylo had rented a car and deiced to make your first stop to review one of the deceased bodies that, too, had the markings.

Watching as a crane dug out the coffin and lifted it from its confines, you scanned through a few articles you had brought with you before Kylo caught your attention. Just as he was about to speak up, you heard a loud snap and watched as the coffin roughly landed and snapped open.

Rushing over, you and Kylo covered your noses at the horrible stench. Reaching out, Kylo lifted the now opened coffin and grinned. "That definitely looks like a 17 year old boys body." He joked as you looked at him with a small shake of your head.

"We need to get this examined." You said, turning away from the sight and breathing into your shirt.

After a good two hours, eyeing the rather deformed body and having Kylo take numerous amounts of images in excitement, the two of you soon found yourselves in your own rooms at a nearby motel.

Writing up a report, while eyeing a few of your discoveries, a knock snapped you out of your thoughts. "Yes?"

"It's Alien Boy back from the dead." Recognizing Kylo's voice, you rolled your eyes and got up from the small desk you were sat at, opening the door to see him already grinning down at you. "Wanna join me in a late night exercise at the worlds smallest gym?" He asked as you shook your head.

"It's half past two in the morning. I rather not."

Shrugging, Kylo stretched his arms over his head. The black shirt he had been wearing lifted enough to reveal the v line of his lower abdomen that dipped into his sweat pants, causing you to take in a slow, deep breath, carefully averting your eyes to the ground while casually running your fingers through your hair. "Your loss, you could've gotten a nice work out from me." He winked, flexing his biceps as the sleeves of his shirt suddenly hugged the muscles.

"I'm sure it's nothing special. Sleeping, _that_ sounds special." You nodded before shutting the door, Kylo catching it and leaning in.

"Good night, agent." Kylo smiled.

"Good night, alien boy." You smiled back, watching as Kylo retreated before you could shut the door and walk back to your bed, spending another hour or so doing extensive analysis. You weren't going to sleep that night.

━━━━━━

Somehow, that very next morning, Kylo was able to get you up at an early time. You had only gotten an hour of sleep in you, more of a nap than anything, as you woke up to papers sticking to your cheek and your body lazily sprawled on your bed.

You spent the first few hours of the day visiting a few patients at a hospital, getting more information and learning more about the case. Kylo seemed to have taken it differently, asking odd questions and making quite the absurd and unusual statements that you somehow managed to let slide by.

"Alien abductions." Kylo suddenly blurted out as the two of you were headed back to the rental car.

Your eyebrows scrunched up as you turned your head to a side, looking up at him. "Are you saying they're all abductees?"

"It's the only reasonable explanation. After all that we have seen... Learned, heard. The damn creature we saw in the coffin that was _not_ an 17 year old boy. What else could it possibly be, L/N?" Kylo asked as the two of you stopped in your tracks and eyed one another. "A _true_ X-File."

Slowly nodding, nearly unamused, you turned and aimed for the car. "Well, if that's it, then I suggest we check the woods on our own." You added before looking back over at Kylo. "Don't you agree?"

"I like the way you think." Kylo grinned before rounding the car and getting in.

Waiting for the sun to set and for the activity in the area to lessen out, you and Kylo changed out of your formal attire into something more comfortable before driving out to the woods. It was pitch black out, barely any lighting provided by the moon that was nearly covered from the incoming late night showers.

"If you're suspicions are true, then maybe that explains why the locals were a bit stingy on us visiting those kids in the hospital." You spoke up as you aimed your flashlight around the area, walking carefully while scanning the grounds. "It also adds to why the coffin did not have truly a 17 year old boy in it..."

"Are you suggesting they planned this out?" Kylo asked, doing the same as you as you sighed.

"There could be a chance. A far better explanation to give than saying alien abductions. But, it still doesn't explain as to why it's happening in other states..." You muttered the last bit, shaking your head before slowing your pace. "Hold on..." You lifted your hand before Kylo, stopping him in his tracks as you crouched down. Eyeing the ash that piled up on the ground before you, you reached over and ran your fingers along it.

"Huh..." Kylo huffed, crouching beside you and grabbing a handful. "What do you suppose it is?" He asked, looking over at you with a smirk.

Rolling your eyes, you grabbed a handful and lifted it to your eye level. "Well, it's clearly ash. Could be from something burnt... Cult activity, possibly. Those sorts of things always happen in a forest. Maybe a ritual of."

Slowly nodding his head, Kylo reached over and grabbed onto a few grains in between his index and thumb. "Cult..." He mumbled to himself before wiping the remnants off on his pants. "We'll go with th—" Snapping his head up as a sudden bright light beamed over the hill side, you and Kylo both stood up with furrowed eyebrows.

"Don't say it." You whispered over to him as the two of you watched a figure emerge from the bright light.

"It wouldn't be _that_ easy." He responded, eyes narrowing, only to realize it was a person rather than an extraterrestrial being.

"You're on private property. I suggest you leave unless you want to be arrested." The man before you, a sheriff, spoke up bitterly as you sighed.

Tilting his head the slightest, Kylo was about to walk forward, but you instantly latched onto his wrist and kept him in place. "Apologies." You quickly spoke, tugging Kylo with you and walking up the hill.

Keeping his eyes locked on the man, Kylo narrowed them once again, glaring at the officer in suspicion before leaving his sight. "I don't like him."

"Because he's doing his job?" You asked over your shoulder as the two of you walked back to the rental car.

"No. Because he knows something we don't." Kylo shook his head as you let go of his wrist, looking over at him with a questioning look. "Let's head back to the motel."

Nodding your head and watching Kylo walk ahead, you sucked in a small breath before following. As you got into the car, you studied the pile of ash that you kept in your hand, scattering it around before letting out a defeated sigh, tossing it out the window as Kylo drove off. Your job was to basically prove that the X-Files was absolutely pointless and unnescary, but with all the evidence that was brought forward... All the suspicion, Kylo's theories, it was hard to ignore the matter.

But, you kept your supposed 'sanity', reminded yourself that there were always plenty of other explanations for odd phenomenons. Most of the time, it was Mother Nature, other than that, it was bored human beings who had nothing better to do than reek havoc and cause an uproar.

And as you were getting lost in your thoughts, a sudden light flashed around you as the car came to a sudden stop, thrusting you slightly forward as you grunted. Snapping out of your deep thoughts, you realized Kylo was no longer in the car—rather—his door was wide open and he was casually standing outside of the car. Dripping with rain water. "What the hell?" Your eyebrows narrowed, getting out of the car and walking over to him. "What—"

"We lost time! We lost time because of the flash!" He exclaimed as your eyebrows narrowed. "The flight, when the turbulence kicked in..." Kylo began, looking up at the sky and seeing a distant plane fly by. "It flew over _this_ spot!"

Blinking the rain away from your eyelashes as you wiped your hand across your face, you shook your head. "Ren, what are you trying to say?!"

"You've read through all the articles, right?" Nodding your head, he continued. "They all claimed to have seen a flash of light before being abducted—"

"But we haven't been abducted, we're still here—"

"I know! And this proves them to be right! The flash! The loss of time!" He said, lifting his wrist and tapping his watch with his index finger as you looked at it.

"We can't lose time, Ren. That's impossible!" You threw your hands up.

"Then explain how when I looked down at my watch, it was 9:15, and then after the flash, it was 9:24?!" Kylo asked as your mouth fell open, only to close, causing him to point a finger. "Exactly."

Taking in a deep breath, rubbing your forehead and eyeing your surroundings, trying to formulate your own explanation, you shook your head. "Let's get back to the motel." You breathed before turning around and walking away.

Watching you as you climbed back into the rental, Kylo felt a small grin growing on his lips.

The moment you made it back to the hotel and parted ways with Kylo, you went straight for the shower, taking easily an hour in there and enjoying the warmth. Once you got out and dried your hair as much as you could, you began moisturizing your body, only to stop midway as you felt bumps on your lower back.

Feeling your breath hitch, you looked over your shoulder and grew wide eyed. Rushing out of the bathroom as you clipped your bra on, slipped some underwear on and a pair of sweats, you tied a robe around your waist and rushed out the door, frantically knocking on the neighboring room. "Ren? Ren!" Feeling the panic course through your veins, the door was suddenly opened, and before Kylo could give you a snarky remark, you shoved past him. "Tell me what the hell this is?!" You asked, untying your robe.

Slowly shutting the door behind him as he watched you, Kylo's heart skipped a beat momentarily as you allowed the robe to fall from your back, eyeing the small curve it had before blinking a few times and spotting the red dots.

"Well?" You breathed, air nearly getting caught in your throat. Looking over your shoulder and seeing him approach you as the tips of his fingers gently ran across your lower back while you tried not to shiver, you looked up at Kylo. There was a worried look on his face, causing your heart to sink, but then the ends of his lips curved upward and you groaned. "It's nothing?"

"Mosquito bites, I had a few of my own." Lifting his shirt, and revealing a few bites along his lower abdomen, you didn't allow your eyes to linger too long, only tossing your arms around his neck and catching him off guard. "What? Did you think they abducted you for those nine minutes?" He chuckled as he hugged you back, arms easily engulfing your smaller frame.

Sucking in a breath, you didn't dare answer, only stepping back and pulling your robe back on, composing yourself. "I don't know..." Tying the knot, you fell back on his bed and sat there, Kylo watching you before taking a seat beside you.

Studying you as you fiddled with your thumbs, the faint sound of your breathing as you tried steadying it out, Kylo crossed his arms behind his head and fell back. "You know, the reason why I decided to partake in this one man—now _two_ man—job is for personal reasons." He spoke up, your head turning and looking over at him as he lied there, staring at the ceiling. "No one believed me, always said I was just trying to cope in a creative way—" Watching as he sucked in a breath, you bit your inner lip. "My parents were abducted. Although, not in a oh hey a beam of light levitated them kinda shit... More like, they were there, they tried protecting me, then I lost them." He explained as your eyes lowered. "I was only eight at the time. This year marks twenty years."

Turning your head back ahead, you sucked in a small breath. "The X-Files hit home for you." You said, although it sounded more like a question.

"It interested me. To work with what was barely capable of being explained. The paranormal. The unnatural. Anything that wasn't simply a human killing a human. That's too easy."

"You like a challenge." Hearing him hum in response, you lightly nodded.

"Challenges keep me busy. Gets my mind off of things, you know? It's quite the lonely life I have. Can't even seem to have a pet of my own with how extensive I work." Kylo admitted.

Gazing at the grey wall before you, you lightly smiled. "Well, it must feel like a small weight was lifted off of your shoulders when I joined you."

"Just a bit. Maybe it'll prove to others how very real this all is." At his words, your heart skipped a beat. Your intentions were to prove that it was all very fake. But with what has been happening as of late, it was becoming quite difficult...

With a sudden gasp from Kylo, your eyebrows narrowed. "That's it!"

Snapping your head over, your eyebrows narrowed. "What?"

"The woods! The female was found in the woods, and in the articles shown explained how most of the abductees were found in the woods." Kylo sat up with a bright grin. "The sheriff is trying to hide it. Trying to hide something. To protect someone."

"His son?" You questioned, recalling how earlier in the day, when you went to visit the psychiatric hospital to those who were involved in the 'abductions', one of the patients were the son of the sheriff who forced both you and Kylo out of the woods. "His son!" You nodded, turning your body to face Kylo. "Maybe he's afraid that they'll catch his son, or learn the truth?"

"The possibility is very high, L/N, and we're officially seeing eye to eye." He winked, jumping up from the bed and pulling his sneakers on. "We need to go back to the woods." Kylo pointed as you nodded in a agreement, rushing back to your room to throw on a sweater and tie on your sneakers before the two of you got in the rental and zoomed back to the woods.

Parking the car to the side and sprinting along the tall trees, back to where you recalled the ashes were, a scream was heard. Eyeing one another, you and Kylo picked up the pace.

"What are you two doing back in here, I—" Lifting your gun after pulling it from the back of your sweats, you looked over to Kylo and nudged your head, gesturing for him to run on.

After a moments worth of hesitation, he did so. "You're protecting your son. You're hiding the truth!" You called out as the man's jaw clenched. The sheriff standing before you with a hard look.

"L/N!" Kylo called out to you, causing your eyebrows to deepen its furrow before you grabbed the sheriff and kept your gun aimed, pushing him with you.

And, just as you had reached over to Kylo, spotting the sheriff's son holding a young woman in his arms, a bright light flashed before the five of you as the winds suddenly picked up. Lifting your head, eyes narrowing at the brightness, you quickly shut your eyes, only to open them again and see the light was suddenly gone.

Lowering your gun and your focus, you watched as the sheriff rushed over to his son, Kylo moving to you. "Now, do you believe?" He nearly whispered to you as you sucked in a small breath.

━━━━━━

Standing beside Davidson and the smoking man, looking through the window in which Kylo was on the other side of, watching the sheriff's son speak while a psychologist asked him questions, you lowered your focus momentarily before looking back up and seeing Kylo's focus set on you.

Staring at him, feeling your heart judge up your throat, you gulped.

Taking in a deep breath, you turned away and followed the two that had walked off.

Being lead back into Davidson's office as you were bombarded with a number of questions, discrediting your report and all that you had experienced, you sat silently before the two, only deciding to stand up. "With such situation, it is quite expected to lack evidence. With the belief of hypnosis and the only remnants of proof that could be discredited as bites—although the chemical compound found in them are none we are familiar with—seems to be just enough to conclude what this investigation held." You said, earning silence and nothing more. "The X-Files might be more necessary than any of us believe."

Looking at you, Davidson sucked in a small breath. "You are dismissed."

Bowing your head, you turned in your spot and left the office, entering the hall. Holding your head high, your eyes instantly landed on the smoking man, walking right past you, acting as if he hadn't seen you. With a small shiver, you shook it off and left the area, with Kylo's words _now, do you believe?_ echoing in your head.

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments + kudos are much appreciated! Let me know what you thank and follow my Tumblr: damndriver ♡


End file.
